For cleaning or purifying the air in the passenger compartment of a vehicle, many kinds of electronic air cleaners having therein a so-called electrostatic precipitator have been used. Some of these cleaners have therein air sterilizing means (such as an ultraviolet sterilizing lamp), air deodorizing means (such as an activated charcoal filter), and negative ion generating means for providing the passengers in the compartment with a more comfortable ride. However, in such electronic air cleaner, considerable amounts of electric noise waves radiate from the cleaner, especially from the section of the electrostatic precipitator thereof. Such noise waves interfere with other electric devices of the vehicle, such as a radio receiver, to a great degree. Especially, if such electronic air cleaner "A" (see FIG. 1) is set at a position close to an antenna "B" of the radio receiver, the interference by the noise becomes most critical. In fact, for achieving smooth air flow in the passenger compartment in the vehicle, the cleaner is designed to be set on a rear parcel shelf "C" even if the antenna of the radio receiver is attached to or embedded in a rear window panel "D" which is positioned close to the shelf "C", as is shown in FIG. 1.